Tu sangre me vuelve loco
by Yureny
Summary: va...vampiro-dije con voz temblorosa y en estado de shock-asi es, no tengas miedo, no tengo malas intenciones- me dijo aun viendome con esos orbes dorados EdxWin Nota: este fic No... repito NO esta basado en crepusculo d:
1. Un encuentro inesperado

Hola a todos, bueno les dejo mi fic espero les guste

"**Tu sangre me vuelve loco"**

"**Un encuentro inesperado"**

Mi nombre es Winry Rockbell y tengo 19 años, vivo en un pequeño pueblo llamado Rizembull con mi perro Den. Soy experta en fabricación y reconstrucción de automails gracias al conocimiento que me transmitió mi abuela, y junto a ella trabajaba en su taller. Pero lamentablemente ella falleció hace unos pocos meses dejándome sola y encargándome el taller. Si preguntan por mis padres, ellos murieron cuando apenas tenía cinco años, eran unos médicos muy generosos pues ayudaron a salvar a mucha gente en una guerra que hubo en Isval con Ametris. Pero fueron asesinados por soldados de nuestra nación ya que pensaban que eran traidores por ayudar a gente Isvalana.

Muchas veces me siento sola ya que no tengo familia, pero tengo buenos amigos que me quieren, por ejemplo, mi amiga Nely, la conozco desde que éramos pequeñas y siempre esta ahí cuando la necesito

Bostezo, mm ya son las 11:00am, cielos, me dormí muy tarde al estar haciendo un automail.

Me levanté, me duché y me puse mi habitual ropa, una falda, mi blusa de tirantes y unas botas.

Bajé y me dirigí a la cocina a comer algo. Al entrar me encontré con Den que me lamió la mano alegremente, yo le acaricié la cabeza y le miré con una dulce sonrisa.

Saqué de la alacena su comida y se lo serví en su plato. Ya después me lavé las manos y me preparé una café. Me senté y me tomé tranquilamente. Vi el reloj y marcaba las 11:45… 11:45?! Ho No!! Olvidé que hoy me iba a reunir con Nely a las 12:00 para almorzar juntas!!

Dejé mi café a un lado y agarré las llaves de mi casa, antes de salir le dije a Den que no me tardaría mucho, no sé si me entienda pero siempre le digo eso cuando voy a salir y me da un ladrido por respuesta, creo que si me entiende; en fin…, cerré la puerta con llave y me dirigí al restaurante en el que acordamos. Este pueblo es extenso en terreno pero es difícil perderse.

Llegué al restaurante y vi mi reloj, son las 12: 01, justo a tiempo.

Miré las mesas y la encuentro sentada al parecer leyendo un libro. Caminé y me senté en frente de ella.

-buenos días- le saludé con una sonrisa

-buenos días, valla, hoy llegaste a tiempo- me dijo bajando el libro y dirigiéndome una sonrisa

-sí, bueno, me levanté a las once porque anoche me quedé muy tarde al estar haciendo un automail-

-valla, eso de ser mecánica es algo pesado-

-un poco pero aun así me gusta ser mecánica, con eso ayudo a la gente-

-jeje tú y tu bondad- me dirigió una sonrisa.

Estuvimos charlando de cosas insignificantes com del trabajo, de los amigos y cosas por el estilo.

-oye, ¿ya escuchaste del rumor?- me lo dijo con un tono de voz divertida a la vez misteriosa

-¿sobre qué cosa?- le pregunté yo

-sobre los vampiros-

-¿vampiros?- pregunté yo arqueando una ceja

-sí, hay rumores que hace poco en las noches se ha visto a personas con ropa obscura y capas vagando en el pueblo- me dijo esto bajando un poco la voz

-¿enserio?- aun yo preguntando

-sí, hoy encontraron muerto al señor Fry, el mecánico que vive… bueno, vivía en las orillas del pueblo. Lo encontraron tirado muy pálido más de lo que un muerto normal estaría, con dos orificios en su cuello y sin ninguna gota de sangre. Al pobre lo vaciaron por completo. La gente rumora que fueron una de esas extrañas personas que aparecen en la noche. Deberías tener cuidado porque se cree que fueron por el señor Fry por ser mecánico, podrías ser tú la siguiente-

-yo no creo en esas cosas, tal vez fue otra cosa lo que lo mató- dije cruzándome de brazos

-yo tampoco pero como quiera ten cuidado- me lo dejo con seriedad

La verdad yo no creo en esas cosas. ¿Vampiros? Yo no creo en esas cosas fácilmente.

Después de un rato me despedí de Nely ya que tenía mucho trabajo y clientes por atender. Caminé hacia casa pensando en lo que me contó mi amiga. No tenia medo solo sentía pena por el señor Fry ya que lo conocía, pues siendo mecánicos nos hablamos poco pero bien.

Llegué a mi casa y encontré a Den echado en el suelo de la sala, me ladró como diciéndome "hola", bueno, eso pensaba yo. Le dirigí una sonrisa y caminé directo al taller donde pasé toda la tarde trabajando y recibiendo clientes.

Miré el reloj, marcaba las 9:00 pm. Me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme algo de cenar y a darle de comer a Den.

Comí tranquilamente pensando en lo que debería hacer mañana con el implante del señor Morris. Al terminar de cenar me dirigí a mi habitación para descansar un poco ya que tuve un día muy pesado.

Al entrar a mi habitación noté una sombra en la ventana al parecer era de una persona. Sacudí mi cabeza para ver si no estoy delirando por el sueño que tengo. Miré de nuevo y todavía estaba la sombra _"No es un sueño" _ pensé de inmediato. Al parecer una nube tapaba la luna porque de repente la luz de la misma entró por la ventana dejando ver al individuo. Era como de la misma altura que yo, su cabello era dorado largo atado en una trenza y sus ojos eran igual dorados, viéndome fijamente. Llevaba un pantalón y una chaqueta negra. También llevaba puesta una capa roja con un símbolo en su espalda: una cruz con una serpiente con corona y alas. También noto algo ¡¡colmillos!!.

-va..vam..piro- dije con voz temblorosa y en estado de shock

-asi es, no tengas miedo, no tengo malas intenciones- me dijo viéndome con esos orbes dorados

Yo aún estaba en estado de shock, tenía enfrente de mí a un vampiro!!, y yo que pensaba que los vampiros eran feos y pálidos, al contario, este es guapo con ese cabello y esos lindo ojos… Ho!! En que estoy pensando?! Bien, tengo que hacer algo antes de que me supcione la sangre PERO QUE!!

Tomé mi llave y se lo lancé a su cabeza provocando que el callera al suelo sobándose con su mano izquierda la herida mientras hacia una mueca

-ha… eso dolió- dijo aun sobándose

Tomé mi otra llave y la alcé en forma de amenaza

-largo de aquí vampiro!!-

-espera- se paró y me vio directo a los ojos –lamento haber entrado así a tu casa pero necesito tu ayuda-

-mi.. ayuda?- pregunté aún con la llave alzada

-si,¿ tu nombre es Winry Rockbell verdad?-

-ss..i, ¿como… sabes mi nombre?-

-oí que tu eres una excelente mecánica de automails, ¿podrías reparar mi brazo derecho?-

Alzó su brazo derecho para mostrármelo. Vi que tenía una abolladura y unos dedos torcidos

-¿podrías ayudarme?-

-con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-no me agás daño- dije esto con voz temblorosa

El rió un poco y me miró con una sonrisa –nunca le he hecho daño a un humano y menos en uno que me ayuda-

Bajé mi llave, me di la vuelta y le dije… -sígueme –

El me siguió por detrás, salimos de mi habitación para ir al taller. Me daba escalofríos en solo pensar que detrás de mi había un vampiro.

Al entrar al taller noté que ahí se encontraba Den. Creí que cuando viera al vampiro ladraría como loco, pero no, el solo se le acercó y le lambió la mano. Eso fue extraño ya que Den le ladraba a solo personas extrañas o a delincuentes y a personas malas. ¿Acaso los vampiros simpatizaban con los animales? En fin… ví como le acariciaba la cabeza a Den con una sonrisa que le hacían ver sus grandes colmillos. Con ver eso me sentía más tranquila pero aun no podía confiarme.

Le pedí que pusiera su brazo en la mesa y el obedeció, se quitó su capa y su chaqueta dejando ver su musculoso brazo izquierdo.

Empecé a examinar el automail, lo tenía muy destrozado, ¿Qué había hecho para dejarlo así?

Comencé a quitar y destornillar partes, aun me sentía con miedo

-ho, disculpa mi grosería por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Edward Elric –

-Un gusto… Edward- no tanto

-mm solo dime Ed-

-bien Ed, ¿te..puedo..hacer una pregunta?-

-claro-

-¿eres un..vampiro?-

-lamentablemente si-

_Escalofríos_

-pero nunca le he hecho daño a ningún humano-

_Tranquilidad_

-mm..solo a uno-

_Escalofrios_

-tranquila, a ti no te aré daño, no hago daño a los demás, solo en defensa propia, aquello… fue un accidente-

Vi su rostro, reflejaba tristeza y culpabilidad, me sentí un poco mal por ello, al parecer no era una mala persona, me sentí tranquila al oír que no me aria daño

Hubo un momento de silencio, un silencio in cómodo, yo solo tenia la mirada fija en el automail pero sentía que él me miraba de reojo. Metí mi mano dentro de la caja de herramientas sin ver porque me negaba a voltear. Al mover mi mano para buscar algunos tornillos sentí un rose afilado sobre mi dedo índice. Saqué mi mano rápidamente y ví que me había cortado ya que una gota de sangre apareció. _"H no, mal momento para cortarse"_ pensé yo temblorosa al recordar que enfrente de mi hay un vampiro.

-je- fue lo que oí de el

Volité a verlo y vi que me miraba con una amplia sonrisa

-eres una buena persona- me dijo aun sin dejar de sonreír

-¿por.. que..lo dices..?-

-porque tu sangre es pura-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- mm creo que fue una pregunta tonta ya que el es un vampiro, pero aun así tenia curiosidad

-porque tu sangre huele a pureza no parece que tu alma la haya contaminado de culpabilidad y maldad, y veo que también tienes buena salud; sabes, los vampiros prefieren la sangre pura

El miedo se apodero de mí al oír eso. Observé que sacaba algo de su bolsillo, era un curita. Lo abrió con su mano izquierda y sus dientes, tomó mi mano delicadamente y me puso el curita con cuidado en la herida

-ten más cuidado en no cortarte u otro vampiro olerá tu sangre y vendrá por ti – dijo esto soltando mi mano

-gracias- dije mirándole con una sonrisa, el, al igual me miro sonriendo.

Después de unos minutos terminé

-listo- dije satisfecha

El movió el automail viéndolo detenidamente

-perfecto- dijo con una sonrisa- muchas gracias por tu ayuda señorita Rockbell-

- solo dime Winry-

-de acuerdo, muchas gracias Winry me has ayudado mucho y lamento haberte asustado-

-no te preocupes- dije esto con una gota en mi cabeza

-bueno, tengo que irme, ho!, ¿cuánto seria?-

-déjalo así-

¿Enserio?-

-sí-

-bueno, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, al haberme ayudado no dejare que algo malo te pase- dijo esto haciendo una reverencia adiós, y la próxima vez de pagaré- dijo saliendo por la puerta apresurado y perdiéndose en la obscuridad

Respiré aliviado, la verdad era una buena persona

-adiós Ed- fue lo último que dije al verlo salir

Mm, espera, dijo que me pagaría la próxima vez? La próxima?! Al parecer volverá. Bueno, he hecho un nuevo amigo, y es un vampiro, un vampiro diferente que no le gusta chupar la sangre, además es bueno, lindo, sexy… he? En que estoy pensando? _"bueno admito que es lindo" _pensé eso un poco sonrojada

**Continuara… **


	2. Reseñas

Gome!!!! Por la tardanza, no he tenido tiempo por la culpa de la escuela. Pero bien, aquí les dejo el chapter, espero que sea de su agrado.

"**Reseñas" **

Al día siguiente me desperté con pereza, me di cuenta de que había pasado la noche en el sofá con lo que provocó un dolor en mi espalda. En un cerrar y abrir de ojos recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Aquel chico que me había visitado, aquellos ojos dorados, su piel pálida y su sonrisa que dejaba ver sus afilados colmillos. Aquellos recuerdos me habían hecho despertar de sobremanera. Mi cabeza daba muchos giros, eso… ¿había sido solo un sueño o fue real? Me levante con cautela hacia mi taller, revise mis herramientas e inspeccione el lugar, todo estaba en orden. Mire mi dedo y vi lo que pensaba, tenía la bandita que aquel chico o más bien vampiro me había puesto.

Me deje caer en una silla, en verdad todo había pasado, pero, aun me pregunto si volverá. Decidí dejar eso a un lado y concentrarme ya que hoy tendría mucho trabajo.

---ŦŦŦ----En una parte de las orillas del pueblo---ŦŦŦ----

Un chico de cabello dorado caminaba desconcertado, tenía la mirada pérdida sumido en sus pensamientos, se sentí culpable por lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

-----Flash back-----

-Edward, no te preocupes estaré bien.- dijo un hombre un poco robusto quien se encontraba enfrente de Ed.

-No te dejare, es mi culpa.- dijo poniéndose a lado de él.

-Hum, los dos deben de ser aniquilados.- mencionó una tercera persona quien estaba a unos metros delante de ellos, dio una media sonrisa de lado. –me temo que solo puedo matar al humano ya que no tengo lo necesario para matarte a ti Edward, nosotros los vampiros somos orgullosos en poder y eso lo sabes. Ahora, mataré al mecánico, sabe demasiado de nosotros.

Todo paso muy rápido en los ojos de Ed, cuando volteó a ver a su amigo, aquel que lo había ayudado y dado toda su total confianza, estaba ahora en el suelo y a su lado aquel tipo que lo había matado chupándole toda la sangre. Ed, solo quedó en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que sus ojos (N/A: sus lindos ojos XD) estaban viendo.

-Nos veremos pronto Ed.- se limpió la sangre de la boca.

-----Fin del Flash back-----

-Hermano.- mencionó un joven de cabello castaño.

Edward había llegado a una parte muy alejada de Rizembull, estaban en lo profundo del bosque.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?- preguntó el chico que estaba al lado de el.

-Estuve merodeando por ahí, tu sabes.- se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien sabes que es peligroso acercarte a los humanos.-

-Lose Al, pero necesitaba ayuda con mi automail.- alzo el brazo derecho.

-¡Pero cómo! No me digas que…- su expresión cambio sorpresivamente.

-No te preocupes, quien me lo arreglo no tiene la menor idea sobre nosotros, excepto que sabe que soy un vampiro.- dijo tranquilamente.

-¡¿QUE?! ¿Te das cuenta que él puede estar en peligro? Tú nunca piensas las cosas.- menciono muy enojado.

-No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar como la última vez.- esto lo dijo con seriedad mientras se profundizaba en el espeso bosque. Al, solo lo miraba sereno.

_**Winry pov.**_

-Buenos días Win.- me saludó alegremente Nely quien acaba de entrar a mi taller.

-Buenos días.- la salude con una sonrisa.

-Oye, ya son casi las 12, tienes que almorzar algo o si no te estarás desmayando.- observó el reloj que tenía en la pared. –qué tal si salimos a comer algo.-

-Me parece buena idea.- di una sonrisa. Nely siempre se ha preocupado por mí, hay veces en las que no quiero salir a comer y ella siempre me insiste y terminamos en el pequeño restaurante que siempre vamos.

Caminamos por el desolado camino, las dos teníamos la vista perdida al frente cada quien en sus pensamientos. De repente, me acorde de Ed, aquel chico que me había visitado pidiéndome ayuda. Pensaba si decirle a Nely sobre eso pero temía que me diera por loca. Pero aun así confío en ella.

-Mmm, Nely…- dije en un hilo de voz.

-¿Si?- volteo a mirarme, eso hizo que me pusiera nerviosa.

-Amm, ¿recuerdas de lo que me dijiste del señor Fry y eso de los vampiros?- pregunte desviando la vista al suelo un tanto nerviosa.

-Mm, si, fue ayer eso.- respondió un tanto curiosa.

-Bueno, eso de lo que me dijiste de los… vampiros, creo… que es verdad…- volteé a verla, pensé que me tomaría por loca pero su mirada era solo confusa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- me pregunto aun confusa.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con todo destalle, desde que entró en mi habitación hasta cuando se perdió en la obscuridad de la noche, incluso le conté cuando lo golpe con mi llave inglesa. Al contarle todo esto su mirada cambió de confusa a una de impresión, cuando termine mi relato todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que conoces a un vampiro llamado Edward?-

-Si.- fue lo único que conteste con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Y… ¿era lindo?-

-¿Hee? ¿Es lo único que me vas a decir?- pregunte un tanto enojada y sonrojada.

-Jajaja, lo ciento es solo que tenia curiosidad, pero al ver tu sonrojo me parece que si era lindo.- mirada picarona.

Yo aun mas sonrojada.- ¡ese no es el punto!-

-Bueno, ya, lo ciento, ¿y tú crees que vuelva a darte una _visita_?-

-Eso… no lo sé.-

-Me parece extraño que no te haya hecho algo, yo lo que se los vampiros no se resisten a la sangre, pero bueno, cada criatura tiene sus diferencias al mas cual increíbles sean.- la mire tan sorprendida, casi nuca decía frases así de serias.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare en lo que sea.- me dirigió una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- la mire del mismo modo.

Las dos entramos al restaurante platicando de otros temas. Ya después nos dirigimos cada quien a nuestras respectivas casas a seguir con el trabajo.

Lamento que sea corto pero mi imaginación no anda muy bien que digamos.

Arigato por los reviews y por los consejos se los agradezco.

Sayonara. :D


	3. Tiempo

Lamento la tardanza, aquí el siguiente chapter, espero que les sea de su agrado.

"**Tiempo"**

Volvieron a pasar los días, mi esperanza de que aquel chico llamado Edward volviera a aparecer en mi puerta se desvanecía. No se porque quería volver a verlo pero algo en él que me da curiosidad y quiero averiguarlo.

Eran ya las 11:35 de la noche, me encontraba en mi cama boca arriba con los brazos extendidos, contemplando el techo pensativa. Había tenido mucho trabajo y estaba agotada, no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar un dedo. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como la luz de la luna entraba por mi ventana, me incorpore con esfuerzo para contemplarla, era blanca y luminosa, muy hermosa.

Mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas sin respuesta, mi curiosidad sobre los vampiros aumentaba cada día, nunca pensé en conocer a un ser tan extraño e interesante como a un vampiro.

De nuevo mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que un ruido provocó que me sobresaltara dejando mi cansancio en el olvido. Una sombra apareció dejándolo al descubierto por la luz de la luna.

-Hola Win, me alegra ver que estés bien.- dijo una voz que de inmediato puede reconocer.

-Hola.. Edward.- dije un poco temblorosa.

-Hum, no te preocupes, como ya dije antes no te aré daño.- se acercó un poco.

Al hacer este acto pude ver su brazo derecho, su automaill estaba destrozado.

-¿Viniste por una reparación?- pregunte sin mas.

-Si no es mucha molestia, ahora si tengo con que pagarte.- mostró su otra mano que tenia una pequeña bolsa. Sin mas rodeos decidí ayudarle.

Nos dirigimos al taller donde pasé media hora reparando el automaill. Aun me preguntaba que era lo que hacia para dejarlo así.

-Me disculpo por haber dejado el automaill así.- dijo volteando la vista.

-Esta bien, mm dime, como es que lo dejas así?- pregunte aun trabajando.

-Como veras, al ser un vampiro se tiene una vida dura, hay cosas que aun necesito arreglar.- su mirada se puso seria y pensativa.

- Mm sabes, yo también he tenido una vida dura, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia cinco años y mi abuela falleció hace tres meses.- dije aun reparando el automaill.

-Yo... lo ciento.- dijo arrepentido con la vista hacia bajo.

- Esta bien, con el tiempo aprendí a valerme por mi misma.- voltié a mirarle con una sonrisa, el al igual me miro de la misma manera dejando ver sus colmillos. Había olvidado por un momento que mi cliente era un vampiro, pero por una razón no me preocupaba.

Después de unos minutos logre terminar de reparar su brazo sin problemas.

-Listo.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias de nuevo.- dijo viendo si brazo y después a mi.

Nos miramos unos momentos sin percatarnos asta que vi un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras desviaba la vista.

-Eto... ¿Cuanto sería por la reparación?-dijo aun sonrojado.

6 meses después

Han pasado 6 meses, me la he pasado de maravilla con Edward. Me ha visitado cuando puede, ósea casi todo los días. Me ha enseñado y explicado cosas referentes de los vampiros, sobre su gente y sus costumbres. Las victimas y apariciones de los vampiros se habían desvanecido por completo dejando al pueblo como antes, esto me tranquilizó totalmente.

Ahora me encontraba trabajando en el taller, Edward me había dicho que vendría el día de hoy a visitarme y a traerme un regalo. No podía esperar a que fuera de noche para poder volver a verlo.

-Hola Win.- me saludó Nelly al entrar al taller con una sonrisa.

-Hola Nelly.- la salude igual con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con el trabajo?- preguntó acomodando los brazos en la mesa.

-Bien, he tenido mucho clientes últimamente.- dije feliz.

-Me alegra saberlo, y dime, ¿como te ha ido con Edward?- pregunto con picardía.

-¿Ha, de que... hablas?- pregunté un poco sonrojada.

Nelly, mi mejor amiga, sabe todo de Edward, por una extraña razón logró conocerlo.

-----Flsh back-----

Ed y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala charlando como de costumbre.

-Y así fue como aprendí a hablar diez idiomas.- dijo orgulloso.

-Valla, hum, pensé que con un siglo de vida se aprendían mas idiomas que esos.- dije con mirada retadora.

-Ha, ¿me estas subestimando?- pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No, claro que no.- mencioné con sarcasmo y con una sonrisa.

-Pues, ¡toma esto!- lanzó un cojín que llego directamente a mi cara Él reía con su hermosa voz.

En unos segundos se produjo una batalla de cojines y almohadas. Había plumas por todas partes, el suelo estaba estampado de blanco suave mientras aún nosotros nos divertíamos riendo.

Mi alegría fue sustituido por el pánico al ver a Nelly en la puerta. Ella veía la habitación sorprendida.

-Woo, que locura.- dijo con una media sonrisa.-espero no estar interrumpiendo algo.- me miró con picardía a lo q provocó que me sonrojara.

----Fin del Flash Back----

-Vamos, ¿no me digas que aun no están juntos?- pregunto sin más.

-¿De que hablas? El es un vampiros.- fije mi vista hacia abajo.

-Eso no significa que no pueden estar juntos, yo se que tu lo amas, se nota.- me miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio se nota?- pregunte sonrojada.

Ella con una leve risa asintió con la cabeza, yo mientras, seguía sonrojada.

-Ha, casi se me olvidaba, toma.- saco de su bolsillo una carta y me la extendió, yo la tome dudosa.

-¿Qué es?.- pregunte abriéndola.

-Una invitación de parte de la familia Hawkeye, me pidieron que le diera.-

Miré la invitación, era para un baile que se realizaría dentro de dos días.

-¿Vas a ir?- me miro con duda.

-Creo que no, esta fiesta es en pareja y yo no tengo.-

-Claro que no, puedes ir sin pareja es lo que yo are, además, puedes invitar a Edward.- me miró de nuevo con picardía.

-No lose, lo pensare.- guarde la carta en mi bolsillo y continué con mi trabajo.

-Valla que eres aguafiestas, bueno, piénsalo bien, tengo que ir a terminar algo, nos vemos.- salio del taller con una sonrisa.

Ya era de noche y Edward había llegado. Mi alegría siempre se desbordaba al verlo. Estuvimos hablando como siempre, riéndonos el uno al otro.

-Ho por cierto, Win, no podré venir dentro de unos días.- dijo con un poco de seriedad.

-¿por qué no?- pregunte algo triste.

-Es que tengo unos compromisos.- bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Esta bien, solo no hagas algo arriesgado.- lo mire con una sonrisa y el al igual me miró de la misma manera.

Al parecer mi plan de invitar a Ed al baile no se realizaría, mi entusiasmo de que fuera con migo se desvaneció. Pero aún así tendría que ir al baile, no dejaría a mi mejor amiga sola.


	4. Baile

**Hola mundo! Aquí les dejo el chapter!**

"**Baile"**

Los dos últimos días no había visto a Ed, me sentía un poco triste por eso pero tenia que deshacerme de toda mi tristeza, ya que hoy era el baile, no podía llegar con una cara larga ya que los señores Hawkeye era amigos de mis padres y tenia que estar presentable.

Hoy cerré temprano el taller para poder arreglarme y así no llegar tarde cómo de costumbre en todas la reuniones y citas que he tenido.

-Bien, manos a la obra.- dije con entusiasmo mientras veía a Den como daba un ladrido por respuesta.

---TTT----Al otro lado del pueblo---TTT----

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en una casa que por el exterior se veia abandonada pero por dentro estaba muy bien amueblada y limpia.

-Al, hay que tener mucha discreción, recuerda a que vamos.- dijo Ed mientras se acomodaba su saco.

-Si., eso espero que tu hayas echo hermano.- menciono Al mirándolo detenidamente. -esa muchacha puede estar en peligro, bien lo sabes.-

-Hum, no te preocupes, nadie sabe que la he estado viendo.-

-¿Y porque lo haces? ¿No será que te este interesando o si?- Al lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y arqueando una ceja.

-¡Es solo que necesito un mecánico!.-dijo sonrojado.

-Claaaro, y ¿necesitas verla todos los días? Por lo que veo tu automail esta bien.-

-¡No! Es solo que... Ha! Olvídalo, ya vamonos, se no hace tarde.- salio enojado y ruborizado.

-Hay hermano.- moviendo la cabeza a los lados. -eres un caso perdido.- dicho esto salio detrás de Ed.

_**Winry pov.**_

-Bien, creo que así, ¿tu que opinas Den?- di una vuelta haciendo que mi vestido se levante mientras Den daba un ladrido y brincaba.

Me había puesto un vestido largo de color azul con una sola manga, unos guantes blancos y me maquille un poco leve. Había quedado satisfecha en mi arreglo, no quería llamar mucho la atención pero aun así me gusta verme bien.

Después de unos Diez minutos llegó Nelly en su coche.

-Valla, te ves genial.- dijo maravillada.

-Gracias, tu tampoco te ves tan mal.- dije dándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias, vamos, se nos va hacer tarde.- entramos en el coche y mi amiga le dijo al chofer que nos llevara a la mansión Hawkeye.

Después de unos minutos llegamos, entramos al salón. Mire alrededor, había mucha gente, conocidos y alguno que otro que no ya que deseguro son de otra ciudad u otro pueblo.

Vi que los señores Hawkeye y su hija Riza se acercaban a saludarnos.

-Bienvenidas, no alegra que hayan venido.- nos saludo el señor Hawkeye con alegría.

-Gracias, es un honor al ser invitadas.- dijo Nelly haciendo una reverencia.

Los Hawkeye es una familia muy amable, aunque su hija Riza trabaje para la milicia es una buena persona. Son de alta sociedad pero al igual son gente bondadosa que ayudan a las personas a conseguirles empleo.

-¿Y como te va con tu negocio Winry?- me pregunto Riza con una sonrisa.

-Ho, bien, he tenido mucho clientes últimamente.- dije dándole la misma sonrisa.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, por favor, pasen, el baile ya va a comenzar.- nos invito la señora Hawkeye. Entramos mas al fondo, la música empezó a sonar y con ello las parejas pasaron al centro a bailar. Yo seguía mirando alrededor, Nelly conversaba con unos amigos, había grupos de gente conversando, comiendo y riendo. Pude divisar a varias personas conocidas, pero alguien capto mas mi atención, era un chico de cabello dorado y ojos del mismo color, no podía ser, ¡era Edward!, ¿por qué a venido?, su mirada esta muy seria a como de costumbre.

Lo mire de arriba a bajo, no se veía nada mal con traje, al momento de notar eso sentí un leve rubor en mi cara, o no, creo que me e enamorado total mente de mi cliente favorito.

Note que miró a donde yo estaba, me veía sorprendido, observe como se ponía aun mas rojo que yo, ¿será por mi?, mm no lo creo, ho... Vamos Win, no te hagas ilusiones.

Volví a verlo, ahora se dirigía hacia mi, de todas las veces que he estado con el nunca me había puesto tan nerviosa como ahora, ni siquiera la primera ves que lo vi cuando me dio un tremendo susto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto inexpresivo.

-¿Ha?- fue lo único que salio de mi boca.

-No deberías estar aquí.- dijo aun con frialdad.

-¿Ha que te refieres?- yo lo veía con mucha duda.

-Ven.- tomo mi brazo con fuerza y me guió a un balcón, mientras, yo voltie a ver a mi amiga que nos observaba con picardia, ella y sus pensamientos, pero lo que mas me preocupaba es a lo que se refería Ed.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunte sin mas rodeos.

-Yo... lo ciento, nunca debí conocerte.- Ed solo tenia la cara hacia abajo con los puños cerrados.

-¿Por..qué dices eso?- acerque mi mano para poder tocar su cabeza pero el solo se aparto.

-Por mi culpa estas en peligro.- vi como una lágrima callo al suelo.- no debí conocerte.-

-¿Qué? No pasa nada, no creo que sea tan grave.-

-¡¿Tu como sabes?!- se me acerco bruscamente tomándome de los hombros, aun tenia la cabeza hacia abajo, su cabello dorado le tapaba la cara, y podía escuchar como su voz se quebraba en llanto.- no debí arriesgarte... Nunca!- volteo a verme, estaba llorando, tenia una gran tristeza, me vio a los ojos, los cuales estaban sorprendidos y confundidos pero el ya se había calmado.- Win... Yo...- acercó sus labios a los míos, nos separaba unos milímetros, yo simplemente estaba nerviosa y confundida.- jamás debí enamorarme de ti... Tea amo... Adiós.- dicho esto desapareció.

Me quede allí, buscándolo con la mirada, un millón de dudas entraron por mi cabeza. Me deje caer en el suelo con la vista perdida, ¿me había dicho que me amaba? ¿por qué decía que estaba en peligro? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que pasaba? Y... ¿Ese adiós era definitivo?

-Yo... También te amo...- sin percatarme rompí en llanto.

Al día siguiente...

---TTT----Al otro lado del pueblo---TTT----

-Hermano.- entro a la habitación un Al muy alterado.- ¿porqué te fuiste así ayer de la fiestas? ¿acaso olvidaste que teníamos una misión.- miró a su hermano mayor quien se mantenía inexpresivo con la vista perdida.

-Lo ciento Al.- solo eso pudo decir.

-Es.. por ella ¿verdad?-

-Si.-

-Vamos, mientras mas te alejes de ella estará mejor, la amenaza de Ryuunosuke era muy severa.-

-----Flash back-----

Los hermanos Elric se dirigían al baile a una misión que se le encargo su jefe en clan, se les ordeno capturar un vampiro de un clan enemigo para poder interrogarlo, lo mas probable es que se presentaría en esa fiesta.

-Hola... Mira a quien tenemos aquí.- se escucho una voz que venia detrás de un árbol.

-¡Ryu!- dijo con furia el mayor de los hermanos.

-Hum, Edward Elric.- sonrió con malicia.

-¿qué quieres?- intervino Al.

-Advertir a Edward de un asuntito, he notado que has estado visitando a una amiguita tuya, humana.-

-Hum, ella no causa problemas, además, a ti que te importa.- refunfuño Ed.

-Hum, mucho, veras, yo soy el encargado de matar a personas que saben demasiado sobre nosotros, hum tal es el caso con el mecánico amigo tuyo que tenias, pero bueno, el ya murió.- rió maléficamente, Ed solo lo observaba con coraje.

-Bien recuerdo que dijiste que ibas a matarme, que, ¿acaso ya me perdonaste la vida?- dijo con ironía Edward.

-Dejo que aun vivas porque se me pega la gana, aunque tu amiga seria una excepción.- sonrió con arrogancia.

-¡Si le haces algo a ella te mato!-

-Hum, no lo aré si tu dejas de verla, aunque talvez por un momento de aburrimiento me divierta un poco, dicen que la sangre joven es muy deliciosa.-

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla imbesil!- no pudo mas y exploto pero Al lo sujetó antes de que golpeara a Ryu.

-Solo aléjate de ella, o yo y mis colmillos la mutilaran, si desobedeces, hum, sabes las consecuencias, adiós, Edward.-

-----Fin del Flash back-----

**Lamento que sea corto pero la inspiración se fue XP**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Sayonara. **


	5. Subordinado

**Gomen!! Perdón por haberme tardado, no he tenido nada de tiempo y trato de escribir lo que puedo. Y si pudiera escribirlo seguirlo lo aria pero no he podido en verdad lo ciento soranji96. Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo siguiente, aquí no lo narra Winry, si no yo. Disfrútenlo! **

**Subordinado**.

.

.-Win...- expresó una Nelly muy preocupada, ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Ed se había ido, dejando a una Winry triste y neutra. No reía, su mirada estaba siempre perdida y cuando no quería preocupar mas a su amiga sonreía, pero era una sonrisa falsa ya que en el fondo estaba destrozada. Ambas se encontraban en un café, pues ya era medio día y decidieron ir a tomar algo para descansar un poco del trabajo. .-Winry... Ya pasaron varios meses... No me gusta verte así.- Nelly la miraba con mucha compasión, odiaba ver a la gente triste, y mas si era su amiga. .-¿Por qué... Todos se alejan de mi..? Mis padres, mi abuela.. Y Edward..., cada vez me siento mas sola...- no pudo mas y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. .-¡No digas eso!- se paró dando un pequeño golpe en la mesa.- ¡nunca estarás sola!, yo, y tus amigos siempre estamos aquí para apoyarte.- .-Gracias Nelly...- miro a su amiga aun con lágrimas, sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa sincera. ...

---TTT----Afueras del pueblo---TTT----

.-Ryu, necesito esa información ya!.- le exigía su jefe de clan un tanto furioso.

.

-Se la tendré lo antes posible señor.-

.

-Eso espero, ese clan ya a causado muchos problemas, este es nuestro territorio!.-

.

-No se preocupe señor, y déjeme pedirle algunos subordinados para tener la información pronto.- dio una reverencia mirando al suelo.

.

-Humm si, pero yo los elegiré. Kaito.- mira al joven vampiro que estaba a su lado.- tráeme a Roy y a Edward.-

.

-Si señor.- sale de la lujosa habitación.

.

-¿A Edward?- preguntó Ryu quejoso.

.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

.

-A pues señor, el no es un tanto aceptable respecto para mi, no tiene las habilidades requeridas.-

.

-Claro que las tiene, es uno de mis subordinados mas destacados, yo mismo le he enseñado, al cabo es mi hijo.-

.

señor Hohenheim.- da otra reverencia en son de disculpa.

.

.

.

.

.

-Muchas gracias señorita Rockbell, este automail creo que ya no tendrá problemas.- dijo un satisfecho cliente.

.

-No hay de que, solo cuídelo y engráselo bien.- Winry había trabajado arduamente los últimos días, pensaba que distrayéndose se olvidaría de Ed, pero eso hizo que lo extrañara más. No podía dejar de pensar en el, de lo que le dijo y de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

.

-¡Gracias!.- y salio contento el cliente.

.

La chica se sentó en una silla a descansar, cerro los ojos y respiró lentamente. Siempre imaginó cuando era pequeña como se enamoraría, pensaba en un muchacho normal, común y corriente, y que su tan esperado príncipe azul le pospondría casarse con ella, y tener una vida normal, como todas las demás familias. Pero en vez de enamorarse de un chico normal se enamoró de un chico vampiro, nunca pensó que eso le fuera a pasar, y ahora esta totalmente desconcertada por el.

.

-Den, ya no se en que pensar.- dijo la chica viendo a su perro el cual solo la miraba un poco triste ya que también extrañaba al chico de ojos dorados.

.

Aún cansada decidió irse a la cama, para de nuevo al día siguiente trabajar para ganarse el pan.

.

.

.

.

_-Mamá, ¿dónde esta papá?- _

_._

_-Esta de viaje Ed, no tardara en venir.- dijo la madre a su pequeño hijo de cinco años._

_._

_-Pero hace años que no lo he visto, desde que nació Al.-_

_._

_-Lose, pero su trabajo es muy duro, pronto volverá, ahora ve a dormir que tu hermanito esta solo.-_

_._

_-Esta bien, buenas noches mami.- dio una sonrisa a su madre._

.

.

-¡Hermano!- llamó su hermano haciendo que Ed saltara de sobremanera ya que se encontraba pensando en sus cosas, mas bien en su pasado.

.

-¿Qué pasa Al?- preguntó ya salido de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Es cierto que papá te envió a una misión?-

.

-Si, lo horrible es que soy subordinado de Ryu.- dijo asqueado.

.

-Me pregunto porque no le a dicho a nuestro padre sobre la chica a la que habías...- Al paro la frase al ver su hermano que había agacho la cabeza.- hermano... Yo no...-

.

-No te preocupes Al, es mejor alejarme antes de que pase algo peor.- dicho esto salio de la habitación.

.

-Hermano...-

.

.

.

.

.

**Dejen Reviews por favor así me motivan más!**

**Sayonara !**


	6. Historia y sorpresa

**Hola mundo! Ho gomen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! por la tardanza, he tenido problemas y cosas malas T_T espero perdonen a esta pobre autora!!**

**Bueno, sin más rodeos les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero y lo disfruten **

"**Historia y sorpresa"**

_-Soy un completo tonto!_- se dijo metal mente, cada día se sentía destruido sin la presencia de esa joven, su corazón muerto se destrozaba cada vez más al pasar de los días. Una y otra vez se lamentaba haberle tomado cariño, más al haberse enamorado de ella. Sabía muy bien que aun haciéndolo no podrían estar juntos, ella una humana, hermosa, delicada, lo había embrujado con su aroma a sangre pura y dulce. Él, un simple vampiro, maldito por esa maldición, destinado a vagar por el mundo por siglos sin rumbo fijo, solo acatando órdenes de su jefe, de su_ padre_. El sabía a sus diez años a lo que estaba por esperarle. A esa corta edad lo tenía claro, su madre Trisha, humana y su padre Hohenheim, un vampiro.

La historia de sus padres empezó en hace 120 años, cuando los vampiros eran muy comunes esa época, sus padres eran grandes amigos, ambos humanos, felices de la vida y ciegamente enamorados. Cierto día fueron de paseo al espeso bosque, era aun de tarde por lo cual no estaban en peligro por los dichos vampiros, ya que ellos rondaban mas por las noches.

La feliz pareja se encontraba disfrutando el paisaje de aquel verde lugar, de sus plantas y de los pequeños animales que se encontraban a su paso que no se dieron cuenta que eran observados. Una criatura de ojos rojos y con sed de sangre los sorprendió a ambos. Aquel salvaje vampiro iba directo hacia Trisha pero Hohenheim se puso enfrente de ella provocando que el vampiro lo mordiera a él.

De ahí, comenzó la vida de vampiro para el padre de Edward. Muchas veces el le decía a su amada que él no valdría la pena, que consiguiera a un hombre que no fuera un monstro, pero ella, le juraba que para el final de sus días lo seguiría amando, no le importaba lo que fuese solo que estuviera con ella.

Cuando nación Edward, era un simple humano, ya que la sangre de su madre también corría por sus venas, pero también la de su padre. Dos años después nació Alphonse, también humano, por ese momento.

Hohenheim se dedico a trabajar para un clan ya que para otro oficio no lo aceptaban en esa época, empezó como aprendiz y al final como jefe, por lo que lo separo a su familia. El iba a visitarla cada ciertos años, le alegraba al verla pero le dolía como su esposa envejecía y el no.

Hasta cierto día, regreso después de dos años de visitarla. Su alegría se esfumo al enterarse de que Trisha había fallecido de una enfermedad. En ese entonces sus hijos de 10 y 8 años estaban viviendo con una amiga cercana para él y Trisha, ellos aun no sabían la verdad.

Hohenheim decidió entonces contarles a sus hijos todos. 5 años después Ed empezó a sufrir cambios, lentamente se convirtió en un vampiro por su sangre. 2 años después Al paso por lo mismo. La sangre de vampiro que poseían había dominado la humana, provocando que ellos se convirtieran.

Pero los cambios no eran simples. Eran doloroso, uno tenía que pasar por tanto dolor y por ganas de probar sangre, no podían controlarse y eran muy compulsivos.

Esto es lo que Ed no quería que pasaran sus hijos, si es que los tuviera. Por eso se le hace tan imposible querer amar a alguien. Pero no puedo contenerse por Winry. Y mucho menos ver como su amada cada día envejecía y en un momento perderla y el sin poder hacer nada más que aun estar en ese mundo.

_-Siempre me dije a mi mismo, "no te enamores" y siempre me pareció simple por ser un vampiro, pero ahora alguien pudo romper el hielo que cubría mi corazón y lo ha calentado con su alma.- _con los ojos cerrados pensaba estas palabras Edward Elric mientras en su mente veía la imagen de su querida Winry.

---TTT----Rizembul ---TTT----

_-Soy una tonta.-_ se dijo metal mente una joven rubia. – _como pude enamorarme de un vampiro?-_ su mirada se reflejo ira y enojo. _–pero… él es lo mejor que me ha pasado.-_ su rostro se calmo mostrando una dulce sonrisa mientras veía afuera de su ventana, como la luna alumbraba la obscura noche.

_-Solo me gustaría saber si se encuentra bien.- _ahora veía con preocupación algún punto perdido de la lejanía. –Edward.- esto lo dijo en vos baja mientras abrazaba su almohada.

La luna se oculto en una nube dejando la oscuridad entrar a la habitación de la joven. Ella solo tenía la mirada baja en sus pies mientras estaba sentada aun con su almohada en su suave cama. De nuevo la luna dejó entrar su luz por la ventana dejando al descubierto una persona. Sorprendida sin saber quién era Winry se atrevió a preguntar –Ed..ward?

Al día siguiente…

Tres vampiros se preparaban para una misión el cual consistía capturar a un enemigo del clan enemigo para interrogarlo, el mismo que estaba en la fiesta.

-Listo para la acción Edward.- menciono Roy con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Claro.- No muy convencido respondió Ed que estaba en sus cavilaciones.

-Silencio los dos, aquí yo tengo el mando.- refunfuño Ryu.

-hump!

-Silencio Elric! Ho quieres que pase algo malo con tu….-

-Callate! Y no te atrevas!-

-¿Podrían calmarse los dos? Estamos en una misión importante. Ryu, se que estas al mando de la misión pero no de nosotros y Ed, basta ya no lo provoques!-

-hum.- respondieron los dos a unisonó, Roy solo dio un suspiro y los tres comenzaron su búsqueda.

Después de tres horas de búsqueda no encontraron nada así que los tres decidieron descansar un poco.

-Maldición no podemos fallar en esa misión.- Ryu miraba a sus dos subordinados con enojo.

-Lo encontraremos, no volveremos hasta encontrarlo.- le afirmo Roy.

-Eso espero.

-ha, escucharon eso?- Ed miro a su alrededor. Una risa elegante se escuchaba en eco por el bosque.

-Me informo a ustedes del clan Vinest que nosotros el clan Yerud tenemos algo apreciado para uno de vosotros.- la voz se acerco mas al dar al descubierto a una joven vampira que sonreía maliciosamente.

-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó Roy a la vampira, pero ella fijo sus ojos en Ed con una mirada de duda que después volvió a convertiré en una sonrisa con malicia.

-Tú eres Edward Elric hijo del jefe del clan Vinest Hohenheim Elric, cierto?

-Hump, si

De nuevo la vampira volvió a reír, era una mescla de elegancia y maldad.

-Entonces te informo que, nosotros queremos su parte del territorio a cambio de que te demos a alguien que hemos capturado de vuestra importancia.

Ed solo mostro sorpresa y preocupación, viendo esto la vampira sonrió dejando ver sus dientes y sus grandes colmillos.

-A tu amiga rubia mecánica de automails.

**Dejen reviwes por favor y deganme si les gusto o no**

**Sayonara :D **


	7. Apoyo

**Wow, por fin esta autora no se tardo en continuar la historia, espero les guste :D**

**Apoyo**

_A tu amiga rubia mecánica de automails_… esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Ed, su mirada reflejaba asombro e impotencia a la vez, por un momento pensó que el mundo se le vino encima a tal sorpresa que le mando el clan enemigo.

-Solo piensen nuestra oferta.- dio una última sonrisa a los tres vampiros y desapareció con gran agilidad por el bosque.

-Espera! Diablos, que demonios fue eso?- Roy se dirigió a Ed con tal duda en su cara.

-Hum, yo digo que eso no es importante, no hay que preocuparnos, solo es una vil humana…- menciono Ryu sin importancia.

-Cállate! Tú que sabes?!-grito Ed con gran enojo hacia su despreciable compañero.

-No perderemos el territorio por culpa de una mocosa humana, pensé que sería algo mucho más serio pero veo que no. – Ryu empezó a caminar dejando a Ed y a Roy a espaldas.- Hum, aunque… en verdad me hubiera gustado deshacerme de ella por mi cuenta pero veo a alguien más hiso mi trabajo.-dio una sonrisa socarrona.- mejor para mi…

-Callate bastardo!- Ed dio un golpe a Ryu pero este lo esquivo dándole una patada a Ed.

-Ya basta los dos!- Roy se intervino en la pelea haciendo que los dos se detuvieran.

-Hum, yo mismo solucionare esto.- dicho esto Ed dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por donde se fue la vampira.

-Si claro… tu?, ja! No me hagas reír. Sabes, le diré a tu padre sobre esto quieras o no. No por la humana si no por lo del territorio, cuando escuche que de nuevo estuviste simpatizando con u humano se decepcionara de ti y nunca te pondrá como jefe del clan.- con una sonrisa burlona se dispuso a caminar por el lado contrario.

-No me importa, pero sé que tu quieres que pase eso no? Entonces… porque no le dijiste desde antes de todo esto?! Si tanto quieres ser jefe porque tanto rodeo?! He?!- exploto como una bomba sin poder contenerse más.

Ryu empezó a reír con elegancia que solo tienen los vampiros- porque, pequeño engendro, me gusta verte sufrir, hasta nunca idiota.- y sin más desapareció.

Roy que desde un principio no sabía exactamente de que hablaban, sus dudas fueron aclarándose en el transcurso de la discusión del hijo de su jefe y de su compañero. Desde el inicio de la misión no le importaba mucho de lo que ellos discutían, solo se concentraba en encontrar el objetivo para acabar de una vez, pero ya entendiendo los hechos supuso que Ryu encontró otra forma de hacerle la vida imposible a Ed. En realidad el tampoco soportaba a Ryu, casi nadie le agradaba en el clan, solo lo soportaban porque era un miembro importante ya que tenía una gran agilidad, buena para deshacerse de los enemigos, aparte que era una leal servidor de Hohenheim.

Roy vio como Ed se alejaba también – Ed, a donde vas?- sigio mirando cómo se paró en seco después de aquella pregunta.

-Por la persona más importante para mí.- siguió su camino sin voltear hacia atrás.

.

.

.

Su cabeza daba muchas vueltas, no sabía exactamente lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Trato de incorporarse aun con un poco de dolor de cabeza, imágenes instantáneamente aparecieron en sus pensamientos. Ella… en su cuarto… una sobra… Ed… no, no era él, era otra persona, otro vampiro…

Ahora recordaba perfectamente, aquel vampiro la desmayo con un ligero golpe en la nuca, después de eso todo se torno negro. Miro a su alrededor, estaba en un cuarto algo elegante, la luz estaba apagada pero de la ventana entraban algunos rayos de sol haciendo que la habitación no estuviera en penumbras. Trato de sentarse en la cama en donde estaba, con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Como suponía, estaba cerrada con llave. Trato de estar en calma pero no podía de deshacer la desesperación que sentía de estar en ese extraño lugar. Segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a alguien. Era un joven de cabello largo algo alborotado con un extraño atuendo negro. Aquel ser miraba a Winry con una sonrisa superior.

-Buenos días tengas humana, mi nombre es Envy, viene a ver como estaba nuestra invitada- su voz sonó burlona mientras decía esto.

-Donde… estoy?- su voz torno quebrada.

-Je, estas prisionera querida jaja, veras… te hemos estado observando y al parecer eres amiga del hijo del jefe del clan que estamos tratando de destruir.

Ed..ward?-

-Asi es, le dijimos que parte de su territorio a cambio de tu vida jaja pensamos que tal vez sería vano ya que no creo que le importen mucho la vida de una humana pero siendo el hijo de el "gran" Hohenheim podría funcionar jajaja, por lo visto me informaron que su cara era un tanto… impactante! Jajaja, ho bien, si su decisión es no, ya tenemos festín, sangre de una joven humana es muy deliciosa y mas…- se acercó a winry olfateando.- de sangre pura jaja.- sin mencionar mas abandonó la habitación dejando a Winry perpleja. Con paso despreocupante, Envy se adentro por los pasillos de aquella mansión llegando a una sala donde se encontraba aquella vampira que dio aviso del intercambio a Ed.

-Como esta aquella humana?- pregunto al ver que Envy regresaba.

-Bien, como uno se lo piensa, asustada y perpleja.- esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Espero que hagan el trueque de una vez o si no mis colmillos irán directo hacia ella.- Sonrió dejando en vista sus grandes colmillos.

-Paciencia Lust, tenemos órdenes de no tocarla, aún… - los dos rieron con esa voz de elegancia y maldad.

-Avisare al jefe que todo está yendo de acuerdo a lo planeado.- Envy se dirigió por otro pasillo aun más obscuro.

.

.

.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición!- corría con tal desesperación hacia el territorio enemigo, desde que supo que Winry estaba en manos del clan Yerud no dudo en ir por ella, su muerto corazón parea estar… mas muerto. –_No puedo creerlo, lo que no quería que pasara!-_ pensó mientras se adentraba aún más por el bosque. El no quería que Winry estuviera en peligro, por eso decidió alejarse de ella pero al parecer no resulto, aún así, no quería enamorarse más de ella, se prometió a sí mismo, para que sus hijos no sufrieran como lo pasó él. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sensación de que alguien lo perseguía. Se paró en seco y miro por detrás.

-Quien esta ahí?!- grito con impotencia, no quería perder tiempo, necesitaba llegar cuanto lo más pronto posible para que no le pasara nada a su q_uerida_ Winry.

-Soy yo, Roy.- se puso a la vista de Ed. – mmm, pensé que necesitarías ayuda.

-Y por qué tan de repente piensas ayudarme?- lo miró con un deje de desconfianza.

-Porque la necesitas.- le dio una sonrisa de complicidad.- además esto involucra a nuestro clan y me gustaría sacarla de ese apuro.- Ed solo lo miro con sorpresa y le dirigió una sonrisa

-Andando.- y los dos siguieron su camino.

.

.

.

-Estás diciendo que mi hijo me ha desobedecido de nuevo?.- Hohenheim miraba a Ruy con ira.

-Así es señor, de nuevo simpatizo con un humano, si no más recuerdo esta es la tercera persona humana.- Ruy solo miraba con una sonrisa superior mientras decía los echos.

-La tercera… pensé que con la primera tendría suficiente, veo que mi hijo es muy terco.

_-Flash Back- _

_(30 años atrás)_

_Ed se encontraba en la casa de su gran amigo Glen, se habían conocido en el bosque mientras Ed paseaba y Glen buscaba algunas hierbas medicinales. El era alto (mas que Ed claro) con cabello castaño y ojos verdes, era un chico muy energético y amable._

_-Ho bien, que aremos mañana?.- pregunto el chico castaño comiendo una galleta._

_-Mmm, no lo sé, que tal si vamos al rio a tirar algunas piedras, tendrás que superarme he.- digo el rubio mostrando triunfo._

_-haha, bien._

_Los dos siguieron comiendo, felices de haberse conocido._

_-Escuchaste eso?.- pregunto Ed viendo hacia la puerta._

_-No, que cosa?.- la puerta se abrió bruscamente, una persona o más bien un chupa sangre miro con seriedad a los muchachos._

_-Ho no…- musito el rubio._

_-Hola… Edward, suponía que estarías aquí.-aquel ser vea con seriedad a Ed, luego poso sus ojos sombre el castaño._

_-Es… un humano, cierto?- preguntó aun viendo al Glen.- sabes que está prohibido abalar de nosotros._

_-Yo… lo sé, pero él es de confianza._

_-Debe morir…- pronuncio secamente el vampiro. Diciendo esto hizo tensionar a ambos amigos. Ed sabía que esto podría ocurrir pero no lo previno._

_-No!, no lo hagas…- Ed se puso en frente de Glen._

_-Y por qué no lo haría? Esa es la regla, y bien lo sabes._

_-Te propongo algo, a cambio de su vida tú me llevaras hacia el consejo para que me den un castigo por mis imprudencias.- no tuvo mas opción, no quería que por su culpa perdiera la vida y eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió. El consejo es una organización compuesta por sabios vampiros que han vivido por mucho siglos, son los más viejos en todo el mundo. Ellos mantienen el orden entre su especie y la humana pero no mantienen el orden entre vampiros, solo les importa que su identidad no sea descubierta por los humanos. _

_El vampiro lo pensó por un momento, vio la mirada dispuesta de Ed y por fin decidió.- está bien, pero te advierto que no fuiste por buen camino, el consejo no es muy amable. _

_-Asumiré mi responsabilidad como tal._

_-Eso espero, no me decepciones, hijo._

_-Haré lo que puedo padre.- Ed dio una reverencia y con esto Hohenheim se retiro._

_Después de esto, Ed le dijo a Glen que no podrían verse más, era un gran riesgo que siguieran siendo amigos. Glen lo comprendió y desde esa noche no lo volvió a ver. Una semana después, Ed fue con el consejo, y como supuso el precio fue muy alto, a cambio de la vida de su amigo tuvo que perder su brazo derecho. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Y dígame… quiere que lo traiga de vuelta?- Ryu parecía muy divertido por la situación en que se encontraba Ed.

-Dices que fue por un amigo humano a rescatarlo cierto?

-Sí, más bien a una chica humana señor, pero para mi parecer creo que él siente más que amistad por ella señor, hum ja!, que tontería.- empezó a reír burlón.

-Silencio!- ordeno Hohenheim.

-Disculpe señor.- seguía riendo para sus adentros, en realidad Ryu no sabía la vida pasada de Hohenheim, lo mucho que sabía es que tuvo hijos los cuales son Ed y Al pero nunca supo quien era su madre en realidad.

Hohenheim cruzo los dedos enfrente de su barbilla poniendo los codos en las rodillas mientras pensaba- si en verdad la quiere salvar, que lo haga, ya veremos después, con esto veré que es tan capaz de sacrificar por alguien humano.

.

.

.

.

**Con esto el fin de capítulo! **

**Espero les haya gustado **

**Y contestando los** **reviwes:**

**María José: Que bien que te guste mi fic :D y gracias por el apoyo, sonrió cuando lo necesito. Y también tardo un poco en continuarlo no solo por mis problemas, como veo que casi no hay lectores espero un poco por si hay más, pero bien, estaba ves no me he tardado tanto. Gracias y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :D**

**Winry1Elric: Gracias por el reviwe, trato de sacar toda mi imaginación en este fic, espero te haya gustado el capitulo que casi exprimo mi cerebro para hacerlo XD. Saludos!**

Dejen **reviwes, asi me dan mas ánimo se seguir la historia!**

**Sayoo~ :D**


	8. Un plan para ti

**Gracias por sus comentarios :D aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, esta corto pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo en hacerlo. Aquí narra Ed pero en la parte media narro yo. Espero lo disfruten **

**Un plan para ti **

Mi mente no andaba muy bien que digamos, había olvidado todo, mi padre, Ryu, e incluso a Roy que estaba a mi lado, mi mente solo la ocupaba una rubia que por mi culpa estaba en peligro. Corría y corría por el bosque adentrándome más hacia el sin exactamente saber hacia dónde me dirigía. Me detuve secamente haciendo que Roy también lo hiciera, mire a mí alrededor, solo sabía que estaba en los terrenos del clan Yerud pero no tenia bien claro en donde estaban exactamente. Fruncí el sello, soy tan tonto, debería de tener un plan o algo para que nadie salga lastimado, menos ella…

-deberíamos de hacer un plan.- mire a Roy que estaba a mi lado.

-mmm, ¿que propones?- preguntó sin más.

-no lo sé- mire hacia abajo avergonzado de mi mismo por no haber pensado algo tan evidente.

-mmm creo tener un plan pero tiene una probabilidad de 20% a que funcione- miraba hacia el frente con su mano tocándose la barbilla. Yo simplemente asentí, no puedo creer que alguien me haya invadido la cabeza por completo, estaba tan nervioso por la situación. Agite mi cabeza para no pensar más, mire a Roy y le di una mirada de aprobación.

-Muy bien Edward, pero con una condición- de nuevo lo mire con un gesto de duda – cuéntame que pasa exactamente, y quiero decir con mucho detalle.-me asombré por el interés, no tenía más remedio.

-de acuerdo.-

Después de asegurarnos el camino correcto hacia el sitio donde estaba el clan enemigo y de comentar el plan, le comencé a relatar a Roy toda la historia. Le contaba con todo detalle lo sucedido, como la conocí, hace cuanto, lo bien que no la pasábamos, las amenazas de Ryu, como la deje de ver, e incluso que estoy enamorada de ella. Por alguna razón podía confiar en Roy, desde que lo conozco le he podido tener un poco confianza pero mi orgullo no me dejó confiar más.

Corríamos sigilosamente esquivando los árboles, después de haberle contado todo espere la manera en que reaccionaría.

-Interesante…- fue lo que dijo, me sorprendí, pensé que reaccionaría como lo hizo Al cuando le confesé todo, con regaños. Aun que claro, Al es mi hermano y Roy solo un amigo, por así decirlo, sus reacciones son distintas ya que Al se preocupa mucho por mí.

-¿Es todo lo que dices?- me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Que quieres que te diga? Lo más probable es que si te digo algo solo lo tomaras como una sugerencia ya que tú eres el que decide como resolver esta situación.- tenía razón, yo no suelo hacer caso a lo que me dicen.

-¿alguna sugerencia entonces?

-Solo haz lo que creas correcto, por el tuyo y por lo de aquella joven.- me miró como si lo que dice tenía gran lógica, aunque era cierto.

-Bien.- dije con un suspiro.

Llegamos al sitio. Era una mansión en el medio del bosque, muy alejada al pueblo, estaba algo descuidada pero aun no perdía su toque de elegancia que obtuvo una vez hace años.

-Muy bien, ya estamos aquí.- dijo Roy viendo hacia la mansión desde el lugar donde amos estábamos ocultos.

-Bien, empecemos.- saqué un trozo de pergamino, estaba algo viejo pero esa era el punto. Haríamos una réplica exacta de las escrituras del territorio, esto los engañaría en el momento en el que nosotros huiríamos de ahí. Aunque nosotros sabíamos que eso no funcionaria no tendríamos otras opciones.

-Listo.- dije con un poco de satisfacción, de algo me sirvió ser hijo del jefe ya que tanto tiempo de ver aquel documento puede memorizarlo.

-Recuerda, no hay que actuar de forma sospechosa.- me dijo Roy con seriedad.

-No te preocupes, si todo sale mal, tengo otro plan.- mire hacia el suelo, lo único que quería era que Winry estuviera bien, haría lo que sea por ella.

-No preguntare cual pero confió en ti.- Roy solo se limitó avanzar hacia aquella mansión.

.

.

---TTT----Territorio Viest ---TTT----

.

-Padre, ¿aún no llega mi hermano? Pregunto Al entrando a la lujosa habitación de aquella mansión.

-No, dime… Alphonse, ¿tú sabías en lo que estaba involucrado tu hermano?- Hohenheim miraba interrogante a su hijo menor.

-¿In…volucrado?- preguntó Al con nerviosismo.

-Si- se dirigió al gran ventanal mirando el exterior- Ryu me informó que han capturado a una humana que es amiga de Edward, que piden nuestro territorio a cambio de ella.

-¡¿Qué?!-Al no se esperaba esto, ¿cómo es que el clan Yerud sabia de Winry? _Supongo que han estado vigilando a mi hermano…_ pensó Al. Ya no había nada que ocultar, su padre ya lo sabía así que era mejor para su hermano contarle a su padre lo que sabía.- bueno… solo a lo mucho es que ella es mecánica de automails, supongo que era por eso que mi hermano la visitaba.

-¿Pero ellos llegaron más allá de la amistad? ¿Sabes si Edward está interesado en ella?- estas preguntas sorprendieron al menor de los Elric, ¿desde cuándo su padre se interesa de eso? Desde que su madre murió el ha sido una persona realmente fría, no le importaba en absoluto los sentimientos de los demás, ni en el de sus hijos. Pensaba que él lo veía así ya que un vampiro era un ser de sangre fría, difícil de conquistar, mucho menos por un humano. Tal vez su padre era una excepción ya que él conocía a su madre mucho antes de haber sido un vampiro, pero su hermano superó esas expectativas de lo que era en realidad.

-Eso no lo sé.- fue lo único que pudo decir Al, era la primera vez que mentía a su padre.

-Bien, puedes marcharte.- Alphonse dio una reverencia y se encaminó a la salida. Todo esto era confuso para él, nunca pensó que su hermano si fuera a interesarse a aquella humana. Quien sabe a lo que fuera hacer capaz por ella. _No lo haría… ¿ho sí?_ Pensó Al al recordar la única manera en que un vampiro pueda renunciar a lo que es, ese método que muchos vampiros no mencionan por lo peligroso que es y porque la mayoría de ellos piensa que es mejor ser un vampiro que un débil humano.

.

.

.

Ambos avanzamos hacia la gran puerta de madera vieja, Roy dio un paso al frente para tocar el timbre, se escuchó el sonido de una canción vieja pero melodiosa. La puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a la vampira que vimos hace unas horas.

-Veo que decidieron venir.- dijo con altanería.

-¿Dónde está Winry?- ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba saber como estaba, necesitaba _verla_.

Sonrió de manera socarrona –no te preocupes, ella está bien, aún…- rió con su melodiosa voz que para mí era odiosa, tenía que contener mi furia para que todo salga bien.

Nos dejó entrar a la gran mansión, era espaciosa pero con muebles viejos, _estos vampiros no tienen elegancia_ me atrevía a pensar al ver el inhóspito lugar.

-Valla… Edward Elric, pensé que no vendrías.- se escuchó una voz femenina de unos de los pasillos que aumentaba en el transcurso que se acercaba –me alegra verte.

-No esperé que me estarías esperando, Dante…- cuestiono Ed con el seño fruncido. De las sombras apareció una joven que no aparentaba más de 25 años, de cabello negro, con una sonrisa de superioridad, quien solo se limitó a reír.

-Valla, si que te pareces a Hohenheim, la misma actitud –se acercó demasiado a mi– y en el mismo aspecto que cuando era joven.

-¿Dónde está Winry?- volví a preguntar más desesperado que antes. Dante chasqueó los dedos haciendo que Lust entrara a una de las habitaciones, un momento después salió ella con otro vampiro quien tenía a Winry sostenida. Ella parecía cansada, asustada y un poco pálida, de seguro no ha comido, quien sabe desde cuando la tienen aquí, pero me reconfortó no verle ningún hoyo en el cuello. Al solo verla me daban ganas de ir y abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que yo estaba ahí para protegerla de todo, pero no podía.

-Edward…- escuche como susurraba mi nombre, me puse más nervioso, la situación podría salir peor.

-Dame los documentos del territorio y te devolvemos a esta humana.- saque de mi bolsillo el documento falso y lo sostuve con ambas manos.

-¿Cómo se que después de darte las escrituras la dejaras libre?- pregunté para asegurarme.

-Valla desconfianza me tienes, me ofendes- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?, eres jefa de este clan, enemigo del mío.

-No la provoques Ed.- me susurro Roy en lo bajo, lo medite y tal vez Roy tenga razón, lo más probable es que esté jugando con nosotros.

Dante rió de nuevo, mirándome con altanería –muchacho, ¿acaso no sabes?

-¿Sobre qué debería?- pregunté ya más enojado.

Volvió a acercarse hacia a mi –Hace mucho, tu padre y yo estuvimos juntos…

.

.

.

**Hola a todos!!**

**Lamento que sea corto el fic pero no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo más largo, aun asi espero les haya gustado **

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

_**Darkirie:**_** Que bien que te guste mi fic, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :D**

_**Kuraru-chan:**_** Gracias por leer mi fic! Que bien que te haya gustado, y deja decir que esta historia le he estado haciendo desde antes que saliera todo lo de crepúsculo solo que soy muy lenta para actualizar, siempre me gustaron los vampiros y por eso me inspire en hacer esta historia. Gracias en verdad y espero este capítulo de haya gustado. Saludos :D **

**Dejen Reviews para que esta autora se pueda inspirar **

**Saludos!**

**Att: Yureny~**


	9. Mi final inicia

**Mi final inicia**

**.**

-¿Sobre qué debería?- preguntó ya más enojado.

Volvió a acercarse hacia el rubio –Hace mucho, tu padre y yo estuvimos juntos…

-¿Qué?- su mente se nubló por un segundo, _¿qué fue lo que dijo?_

Dante rió con malicia –así es, cuando éramos humanos…

Flash back

Dos jóvenes amantes paseaban por un sendero mientras hablaban de la vida.

-Hohenheim…- le hablo la joven de cabello negro -¿Qué pasaría si nosotros nos volviéramos inmortales? –preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Inmortales? –Se paró en seco- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –el joven la miro extrañado por tal pregunta.

-Si…- se acercó a unos rosales que estaban cerca del lugar de donde estaban –si fuéramos inmortales la enfermedad no nos asecharía y con el paso de los años no llegaríamos a la vejez –tomo una rosa con cuidado.

-Pero si fuera así solo vagaríamos por el mundo, todas nuestras metas se harían realidad pero al final no sabríamos que hacer… -se puso a un lado de ella observando la rosa que tenía en sus manos.

-Como somos ahora podemos hacernos daño –paso sus dedo por una de las espinas de aquella flor y una gota de sangre salió de la herida –así somos inútiles –su seño se frunció al ver como su sangre resbalaba pro su dedo y caía al suelo.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando? –Hohenheim se alejo de ella un poco.

-He conocido a un vampiro y me ha contado todas sus experiencias –Dante se volvió hacia él mirándolo directo a los ojos –ha vivido por muchos años y no ha envejecido, si se hace daño no le pasa nada… es un ¡ser inmortal! –Hohenheim la miro con cierto temor y extrañeza por lo que decía –me dijo que podía convertirme y a ti también pero a cambio de algo –se acerco lentamente hacia él pasando sus brazos por su cuello –nuestro primero hijo…

-¿Qué?-espetó Hohenheim por lo que acababa de decir. El sabia sobre la existencia de aquellos seres ya que eran comunes en esa época, la gente se atemorizaba pero a él no le importaba mucho, con solo no pasear de noche todo estaban bien. Hasta hace unos meses él pensaba pedirle matrimonio a su querida ya que ella le había demostrado cuando lo amaba y que podría ser feliz a su lado, pero hace unas semanas Dante le hablaba sobre cosas sobrenaturales como la inmortalidad, vampiros y cosas extrañas, le hizo dudar sobre el matrimonio y ahora con esto de ¿darle a alguien a su primero hijo por ser inmortal? En realidad ya la está tomando por loca, más bien una egoísta…

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Tenemos un hijo y se lo damos para ser inmortales? –Se acerco a él peligrosamente –es un trato muy gusto.

-¿Pero qué dices? –Se apartó rápidamente de ella – ¡estás loca! ¿Cómo podría querer ser un monstro? Y más ¿Por qué iba a darles a mi primogénito para ser uno de ellos? ¡Enserio estas mal! –se giró para irse lo más lejos de ella.

-¿A dónde vas? –gritó la pelinegra un tanto enojada.

-¡A donde sea que me tenga alejado de ti! –Respondió el rubio, se detuvo y giró su cabeza -¡lo nuestro se acabo para siempre! –se giró de nuevo para seguir caminado.

-¡Te arrepentirás de lo que me estás haciendo Hohenheim Elric! –Siguió gritando -¡Te arrepentirás de haberme dejado y no ser un vampiro en vez de ser un débil humano! –el rubio siguió caminando sin volear atrás con los puños cerrados.

Fin del Flash Back

-Eso no lo sabía…-espetó Ed al escuchar lo relatado por Dante –pero eso ¿a mí que me concierne? Eso es el pasado de mi padre ¡y qué!

-Ho... pero ahí no acaba la historia, ¿sabes quién fue el vampiro que convirtió a tu padre? –el rubio mostro asombro ante aquella pregunta.

Flash Back

Unos años después de que Hohenheim dejó a Dante conoció a Trisha, de ahí el rubio supo lo que es amar ya que cuando estaba con Dante no sentía lo mismo que por lo que sentía por Trisha, era un amor puro.

Los dos decidieron pasear por el bosque a contemplar el paisaje del lugar sin percatarse de que alguien los seguía. Se sentaron en el césped verde mientras miraban el lago que estaba enfrente de ellos.

-Es un hermoso lugar –afirmo el joven. Hohenheim la contemplaba con detenidamente, pensaba que después de Dante nunca encontraría a alguien que le pudiera amar pero estaba equivocado.

-Trisha…-el rubio se acercó a ella tomando su mano -¿Qué tal si nos casamos?

Trisha lo miró sorprendida y un tanto sonrojada para después sonreírle y abrazarlo –por supuesto que sí –dijo con mucha alegría.

Los dos estuvieron abrazados por unos segundos para luego separarse un poco, los dos estaban tan felices pero aquello duro muy poco. Hohenheim escucho algo y miró por detrás de Trisha, se percató que alguien o más bien una vampira se dirigía a ella. Con un movimiento rápido aparto a la castaña provocando que la vampira se abalanzara sobre él, succionándole la sangre. Mientras Trisha miraba aterrada sin saber qué hacer.

-Valla movimiento…-miró socarronamente la vampira.

-¿Dante…?-dijo con poco aliento el rubio.

-Valla te acuerdas quien soy –rió irónicamente –se supone que era a tu quería novia a quien quería yo convertir pero como tú ya estas a mitad del proceso tu lamentaras todo –sacó un cuchillo y se hizo una pequeña cortada en la muñeca dejándole caer su sangre en la boca de Hohenheim –ahora serás un "mounstro" como tú lo habías dicho –dio una risa y se esfumo sin ser vista.

Fin del flash Back

-Yo iba a convertir a tu madre en vampira para que Hohenheim sufriera pero el muy tonto la aparto… -sonrió con ironía –yo tuve la culpa de que tu padre fuera vampiro al igual que tú y tu hermano –rió con malicia; mientras, todos los presentes había escuchado el relato de Dante incluyendo a Winry quien miraba a Edward con preocupación.

Ed, miraba hacia el suelo meditando todo lo que había escuchado para después mirar a Dante muy sonriente –entonces debo de darte las gracias –todos lo miraron con extrañeza –si no hubiera sido un vampiro no hubiera conocido a mucha gente que es importante para mí –miro a Winry sonriendo.

-¿Pero qué?- se sorprendió Dante para luego reírse con una carcajada –no lo puedo creer eres igual que tu padre pero bueno de tal palo tal astilla –se calmó un poco –vampiros preocupados de humanos es tan estúpido.

Eres una insensible por querer vender a tu primer hijo –respondió un tanto enojado el rubio.

-Era por algo que yo quería y aun así pude ser convertida a cambio de que yo fuera esclava de aquel vampiro, el era jefe de este clan. En poco tiempo me volví fuerte y el no fue problema, lo destruí y con eso yo tome su lugar como jefe, pero bueno –suspiró y se acercó a Winry –tu amiga me está provocando hambre… -tomo un brazo de la rubia y lo apretó haciendo que ella gritara de dolor.

-¡Déjala! – gritó el rubio con impotencia.

-¡las escrituras! O si no tú amiga sufrirá las consecuencias.

Ed se acerco a ella y le extendió el brazo, Dante tomo los papeles, los miró y sonrió complacida.

-Ya los tienen ahora suéltenla –frunció el seño mientras miraba a Dante.

-Mmm… Sabes, pro todo esto no hemos tenido tiempo de satisfacer nuestra sed –enseñó sus dientes y se aproximó el cuello se Winry.

Ed la golpeó veloz mente haciendo que se estampara a la pared –eres un tonto –bramó Dante y se abalanzo hacia Ed, de ahí empezó una pelea entre ellos dos, mientras Roy se las arreglaba para pelear contra Lust y Envy.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no puedes contra nosotros dos? –chillo Envy con autosuficiencia.

-Hum –eso provoco que Roy ardiera por dentro y golpeara a los dos con más fuerza pero aun así no era suficiente. De repente Envy fue golpeado con mucha fuerza, Roy giró y vio que se trataba de Al.

-Vine a ayudarlos –golpeo de nuevo a Envy, Roy sonrió mientras esquivaba a Lust.

La pelea duro unos diez minutos pero parecieron eternos para Winry quien se mantenía un alejada de la situación, los vampiros luchaban con una velocidad que era difícil de distinguir para su vista y por más que quisiera ella no podía hacer nada. Al y Roy pudieron vencer a Envy y Lust a quienes tuvieron que destruir para que no ocasionaran más problemas a ellos ni a los humanos, ya que ellos fueron culpables de las desapariciones en el pueblo hace tiempo.

Dante viendo que solo quedaba ella se dirigió a Winry y le puso un cuchillo por el cuello en forma de amenaza.

-¡Dejala! ¿Que no ves que solo quedas tu? –le dijo Ed enojado.

Dante reía dejando ver de cerca para Winry sus colmillos haciéndola ponerse más nerviosa –se acabo Elric, destruiré a lo que más amas porque… ¡quiero verte sufrir a como vi a tu padre! –Dante alzo el brazo para luego pasarlo por el vientre de Winry.

Dante rió en gran unisonó pero luego tuvo enfrente a unos ojos dorados, ahí pudo ver que Ed se puso en medio dándole a él con el cuchillo en vez de la rubia.

-Igual que tu padre –sonrió irónicamente.

-Ahora si se acabo –dejo en un aliento Ed, se sacó el cuchillo para después tomar la cabeza de Dante y romperle el cuello, el cuerpo inmóvil cayó al suelo y con ello Ed con la herida en la espalda.

-Sera mejor quemarlo –dijo Roy y junto con Al pusieron los cuerpos de los tres vampiros afuera para luego encenderles fuego.

-Ed –Winry corrió a sentarse a su lado para ver la herida que tenía en la espalda y se asombró al ver como se regeneraba.

-No pasa nada –dijo Ed sonriendo –los vampiros nos regeneramos sin importa la herida –hizo una pausa -¿tu estas bien? –la miró preocupado.

-Si – respondió y se escuchó un gruñido viniendo de su estómago –bueno con un poco de hambre –dijo sonrojada.

Ed rió –vamos te llegare a tu casa para que descanses –miró a Roy y a Al que ya habían terminado y estaban de nuevo dentro de la mansión descuidada –vallan a casa yo al rato ire.

-Está bien hermano –respondió Alphonse y con Roy desapareció.

-Bien andando –Ed se levanto y notó q Winry no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo por lo que tuvo que cargarla.

-Lo siento –dijo Winry sonrojada por la cercanía.

-No es tu culpa –respondió el rubio y se dirigió al pueblo.

Ya era de noche cuando salieron de ese lugar en menos de cinco minutos llegaron a la casa de Winry, Ed la dejó en una silla para luego ir a la cocina.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó mientras acariciaba a Den quien estaba feliz de ver a los dos.

-Tu comida, mm veamos… -sacó algunas cosas de la alacena y preparó algo, cuando terminó lo sirvió en un plato y se lo acerco a la rubia.

-¿Qué es? –pregunto dudosa viendo si eso era comida.

-carne con huevo y almendras –dijo sonriente el rubio.

Winry rio nerviosa por si debería comerlo o no –bueno, aquí voy –dio una cucharada y le supo extraño pero del hambre que tenia le supo rico.

Después de haber comido se dio un baño y se dirigió a su habitación en donde se encontraba Edward viendo a través de la ventana.

-Ed…-lo llamó la ojiazul -¿Qué pasa?

El chico la miró un tanto triste y se acerco a ella –Winry… debo despedirme –puso sus manos en las mejillas de ella –para siempre.

La rubia agachó un poco la cabeza para contener su llanto pero el chico la detuvo para que ella lo mirara a los ojos –prométeme algo, quiero que encuentres a alguien quien te ame y te proteja, ¿lo cumplirás?

Winry trato de no llorar pero unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, asintió la cabeza en afirmación. Ed beso su frente y contemplo sus ojos por un largo rato para luego acercar sus labios lentamente hacia los de ella y fundir un beso. Después de unos segundos se aparto a ella y le susurró al oído –un vampiro de sangre fría…. Enamorado, eso es algo casi imposible –hizo una pausa –adiós –y de un ágil movimiento desapareció por la ventana dejando a una rubia triste.

.

_Al día siguiente_

-Hermano…-le llamo Al cuando entró a la habitación de Ed, él se encontraba sentado en un sofá en la mirada apagada.

-¿Ha? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sin importancia, notó que su hermano estaba un poco nervioso.

-Nuestro padre quiere hablar contigo.

Ed se levantó pesadamente, ya sabía de que quería su padre hablar pero daba igual, ya nada le importaba.

Caminó por el largo pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón con la mirada triste, hasta paso por un lado de Ruy quien como de costumbre lo insultó, pero el paso por su lado sin haberlo escuchado. Se paró enfrente a la puerta del despacho de su padre y con un suspiro tocó la puerta, escucho un "pase" y entro a la enorme habitación. Miró al frente y pudo ver a su padre pero no estaba solo, a su lado estaban otros tres vampiros, dos hombres y una mujer, los que conformaban el llamado _Consejo_.

-Edward Elric –lo llamó uno de los vampiros del consejo –as revelado todo lo de nosotros a tres humanos, eso llevaba una sanción.

-Lo lamento –respondió con la cabeza agachada.

-El castigo será estar encerrado en el escondite de tu clan por cincuenta años –respondió la vampira con una mirada muy seria.

¿Qué? –exclamó el rubio por saber la cantidad de años.

-Lo lamento hijo pero es por el bien de todos –dijo Hohenheim serio.

-¿No puede ser otra cosa? Estar encerrado por tanto tiempo es… -buscaba la palabra correcta, su mente se cerraba ante esa situación.

-Hay otra forma –dijo el vampiro más viejo –pero es demasiado arriesgada –Los otros vampiros a excepción de Ed lo miraron dudosos pero en segundos supieron de que se trataba.

-Eso es demasiado –dijo el vampiro más joven.

-Eso es decisión de él si quiere arriesgarse –todos miraron a Ed quien solo trago seco por la intriga de aquello.

Hohenheim, lo miro con un poco de tristeza –lo que sea que quieras no me opondré.

.

.

-Así que, esta es la despedida –dijo Al a su hermano quien estaba a su lado –no importa lo que quieras yo siempre te apoyare –lo miró con una sonrisa triste.

-Y tú siempre serás mi hermano –le dio un fuerte abrazo –podrás ir a verme cuando quieras.

-Pero serás tan diferente –le dijo –sería extraño ya que soy tu hermano menor.

-Eso no importa, siempre serás mi hermano menor –le sonrió con unas lágrimas y un último abrazo –cuídate Al.

-También tu hermano, siempre te recordare.

-Así que es cierto –apareció Roy en la habitación.

-Si… cuida a mi hermano ¿quieres? –Ed le dio un apretón de manos a Roy –y gracias por haberme ayudado.

-No te preocupes por eso–le sonrió – cuídate.

Ed les sonrió y se giró para prender su camión.

.

.

-Muchas gracias Winry por el cambio –menciono un cliente.

-No hay problema, si se vuelve a caer la pieza venga –le dio una pequeña sonrisa para que después el cliente se fuera satisfecho. Miró por la ventana, el sol se estaba poniendo así que decidió cerrar el taller.

La rubia se puso a guardar sus herramientas cuando escucho la campana de la puerta sonar.

_Otro cliente_ pensó un poco agotada-Espere un momento por favor –dijo sin voltear a ver-estoy guardando unas cosas unas cosas y ahorita lo atiendo.

-No hay problema –respondió aquella persona.

Winry se detuvo, ella conocía esa voz _¿acaso será? _Pensó. Miró a la persona que estaba detrás de ella y lo contempló, cabello rubio, ojos dorados, piel sonrosada y su sonrisa que solo dejaba ver sus dientes sin rastro de colmillos.

-Edward…- susurró y corrió a abrazarlo tan fuerte que eso provocó que los dos cayeran al suelo – ¿pero cómo es posible? –preguntó feliz y extrañada.

-Pudieron hacerme humano –espetó sonriendo –pero a cambio de algo –mostró su pierna izquierda que fue remplazada por un automail –y quise venir contigo para que me dieras uno mejor.

Winry no lo podía creer –tu pierna… la cambiaste por… -no pudo terminar ya que unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos – ¡eres un tonto! –Ed se sorprendió pero luego se tranquilizó ya que Winry posó sus labios en los suyos quedándose así los dos por un largo rato.

-Tendré que enseñarte a cocinar –dijo Winry después de que los dos se separaran por falta de oxígeno.

-Sera interesante aprender –sonrió como nunca.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

**Hola a todos! Lamento haberme tardado pero aquí está el final :D gracias por sus comentarios en verdad. **

**Bueno me despido y cuídense!**


End file.
